The Promise
by alberto12
Summary: It has been 3 days since they last shared their kiss. But do they truly believe that they are meant for each other? A Yoko x Kamina fanfic. (this is my first Gurren Lagann fanfic so reviews are more than welcome! I'd appreciate the feedback!)


Moaning in ecstasy, the red haired female tilted her head back as she felt two hands slip around her from behind, groping her breasts. Panting softly, Yoko began grinding her hips on the male behind her and heard him give a grunt of approval.

"Heh…that's it Yoko. Very soon I'll pay you back ten times over like I said I would!" Kamina said boldly as he continued groping the red headed female's relatively large breasts.

"K-Kamina…" the girl managed to utter his name softly as she felt a shiver go down her spine as she was both excited and nervous about what would take place. _I can't believe this is actually happening. Kamina and I are really going to do this…_

 ***half an hour earlier***

"Hey bro! Could ya lend me a hand over here?" Kamina called out as he noticed the smaller looking boy walk by. Smiling happily, Simon nods and goes over to the blue haired male. "Of course bro! What is it you need help with?"

"This damn log is too heavy for even me! Just lend me hand would ya, Simon?" Kamina says with a wide grin as he holds onto one part of the log. Nodding quickly, Simon goes over to the other side of the log to lift it and together the pair begin carrying it. "So um…where do you wanna put this down bro?" Simon asks as he struggles to carry the heavy log while walking. "Just a bit farther Simon! All ya gotta do is follow me and hang in there for a bit more bro!" Kamina yells out rather loudly with a wide grin.

After taking a few more feet Kamina finally stops moving. "And there! You can set it-"

Before he can finish, Simon quickly lets go of the log and begins to pant heavily, not noticing that he had dropped the log on Kamina's foot. Staggering back in pain, Kamina yells out loudly as he leaps up holding onto his hurt foot. "Oooowwww! Simon, damn it!"

Eyes going wide, Simon looks up quickly as he finally notices what he'd done. "B-Bro!? S-Sorry I didn't mean to do that!"

Turning to glare at the boy, Kamina curls up his fists and lunges at Simon. "Let's see you grit those teeth Simon!" Running away, Simon cries out as he tries to get away from the angered Kamina. "W-Wait a sec bro! It was an accident!"

"Then I guess this punch will be an accident too! Get back here bro!" Kamina yells out as he continues to chase after him. As the two males continue in their reckless games, Yoko walks towards the center of their current resting point and sighs as she sees them. "Those idiots…"

"Simon get back here I'm gonna kick your ass!" Kamina continues to yell out as he resumes his chase, not seeing that Yoko was nearby. Sighing heavily and putting her hands in her face, the red headed female shook her head as she realized what was suddenly going on. "Kamina you idiot don't go around hurting poor Simon like that. You know he means well…"

"What the-!? When the hell did you get here, Yoko?" Kamina demanded abruptly as he stopped what he was doing to suddenly look at her. Putting her hands on her hips and puffing out her cheeks, Yoko narrowed her eyes. "I just got back from my bath you dummy! Why's it matter to you anyways!"

"Because as the leader, I the mighty Kamina must ensure all members are safe!" he replies in a loud tone with his hand shooting up in the air, a finger pointed at the sky. Face palming, Yoko groans and rolls her eyes. "Would you quit it with the prideful remarks and please find us some food? I did it last time and it was a pain so you go ahead mighty _leader_ " she mutters with a harsh emphasis on the word leader. "Very well! I shall carry on the task of finding us our food and when I return, I shall resume in kicking Simon's ass!" Kamina boasted proudly. Gulping and shivering, Simon cowered in fear. "Bro is still gonna beat me up…"

As Kamina began to walk off his red cape trailed along after him, the wind raising it to a point where from a distance anyone who saw him could tell he was one not to be messed with despite not being the brightest person. Seeing Kamina like that even brought a blush along Yoko's cheeks as she looked away trying not to stare at him as he walked off.

Looking around, it was at this moment that Kamina realized that maybe he wasn't the best suited for this kind of job. He didn't exactly come prepared with anything. Chuckling nervously to himself he also didn't exactly want to go back because doing so would only earn him a scolding from Yoko.

"You idiot!"

Before the blue haired male could turn around, he's hit in the back of the head with a hard object, sending him off his feet and into the ground. Groaning in pain, Kamina held his head and looked up furiously. "Why the heck did ya go and do that for!? Just who the hell do you think I am, Yoko!"

"I think you're a stupid idiot, Kamina!" Yoko snapped as she pulled her rifle back over her shoulder revealing that it had been the object she had used to hit him with. "I knew you didn't bring anything with you so you couldn't possibly bring us any food if you tried! You need my rifle if you want to hunt, you idiot!"

Sighing and standing back up, Kamina folded his arms and reached for his pointed shades that had fallen off his face as Yoko had hit him. "Yeah yeah whatever! I could have managed…"

Shaking her head, the red haired female takes the strap of her rifle off of her shoulder and hands the rifle to Kamina. "Here, take this. You're gonna need it." Sighing heavily, Yoko turns around and begins walking back when Kamina's voice stops her. "Hey Yoko."

The seriousness in his tone was what made her turn around. "Hm? What is it?"

Narrowing his eyes, Kamina looked at Yoko with a certain intensity that it made her even more nervous. Finally though, the male broke the silence. "Do you remember when I told you that I'd repay you ten times over?" he managed to whisper. Yoko could feel her face grow hot as her cheeks turned a dark crimson and she looked at her feet. "Yeah I do…that was three days ago though…"

"So Yoko do you seriously wanna give this a shot though? This whole relationship thing…" Kamina's eyes trailed off to the distance. Yoko could tell he felt uncomfortable discussing this. Slowly running her finger along a strand of her own hair, Yoko looked up to meet Kamina's gaze and bit her lip. "Well…yes I do but if we really do this we have to be serious. Because I really do love-"

Eyes going wide, Yoko feels her words muffled in her throat as Kamina had leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. After a moment though, the red headed female relaxed her shoulders and closed her eyes, returning the kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck. Dropping the rifle aside, Kamina hooked his arms around her waist as he continued the kiss, his lips moving in a steady rhythm with hers, both of them locked in a stalemate with their passion. It was their second time kissing since that day. This kiss however sealed the deal. They were for certain a couple now.

Both lovers slowly pull away from the kiss at the same time, only an inch between their lips in distance. "Yoko…I said I'd pay you back ten times over…its time I fulfilled that promise" Kamina mutters as his hands caress Yoko's cheeks, his fingers tracing along her face. Smiling softly, Yoko places her hands over his and giggles. "I can't wait…"

"Then lets get started!" Kamina says with a wide grin. Blushing deeply, Yoko's eyes widen and she looks around nervously. "N-Now? But…what if Simon finds us?..."

"Don't worry he won't" Kamina reassures her. "Besides I don't think he'll be coming anytime soon knowing I might kick his ass." The blue haired male grins widely as he gently kisses Yoko again. Sighing softly, Yoko smiles and kisses him back. "I guess you're right…"

 ***back to the present***

"Kamina…" Panting softly, Yoko shuts her eyes and bites her lip as Kamina's hands start to pull off her bra. "Yeah babe? I mean…! Yoko! I meant to say Yoko…" Kamina looks away blushing at the words that had suddenly come out of his mouth. Blushing darkly, Yoko let out a giggle as she continued to grind her hips on Kamina's crotch, teasing him. "It's okay Kamina…you can call me whatever you want."

Groaning as he feels Yoko's behind rubbing against his arousal, Kamina smirks and moves his hands over to her waist as he holds her in place. "Heh…alright then. So have you ever done this before?"

Shaking her head, Yoko blushes and slowly dry humps Kamina, hoping he wouldn't notice her blush. "N-No this is going to be my first time…"

Raising his brow, Kamina gently rubs Yoko's hips and nods. "So I'm gonna be your first, huh?" Nodding slowly and gasping as Kamina suddenly nibbled on her neck, she began to grind against Kamina even more, feeling more turned on by the second. "Y-Yes…Kamina…"

Smirking, Kamina quickly lets his hands rub against her thighs as he slowly removes Yoko's panties. "Hope you're ready for me. Cuz I'm about to show you the power of my badass drill!"

Rolling her eyes, Yoko giggles and turns around so she was now straddling Kamina's lap. "You talk big but we'll see about that."

"Yeah I guess we will" Kamina agrees as he smiles and unlaces his pants, sliding them down beneath his knees while Yoko raises herself a bit so his aroused member could enter her. Gasping loudly, Yoko shivers and tightens the inside of her wall as she feels Kamina inside her. Letting out a groan, Kamina raises Yoko's hips and starts to gently move her, having her lightly bounce on him.

Moaning, the red headed female clings onto Kamina's back and bites her lip tightly. Panting rather loudly, Kamina clenches his teeth together and moves his hands over to her chest where he gropes her large breasts that had begun to bounce a bit as Yoko moved on his length.

"K-Kamina…!" Yoko cries out as her breathing gets more rapid and she lets out soft quiet moans.

"Yoko!" Kamina groans as he massages the red haired female's breasts, hearing her moans near his ear. Whimpering quietly, Yoko could feel herself getting close. Kamina's length was much larger than she had anticipated and it was starting to take its toll on her as the pleasure began to build up.

"F-Fuck! Kamina!" Yoko shrieks loudly as she scratches Kamina's back, moaning even louder with each thrust. "I'm gonna cum! K-Kamina, cum with me…! Lets cum together…"

Nodding, Kamina pulls her into a deep kiss as he feels his member prepare to release. "Yeah…lets do it."

In a matter of seconds, the pair both release simultaneously and end up uttering each other's names. Panting heavily, they both kiss passionately for a moment before lying down and staring up at the sky. "I love you Kamina…"

Blushing, the blue haired male looks away from her. "I…love you too, Yoko."

"Should we go back to Simon?" Yoko asks. Shaking his head, Kamina brings his arm around her and smirks. "Nah he'll be fine. Lets just stay here for a bit…"

Yawning Yoko rubs her eyes and opens them, smiling happily. "Hey Kamina-"

She stops as she sees he isn't there. Her eyes survey the area and even then she finds no sign of him. "K-Kamina…?"

Had he suddenly left her? Had it all been a dream? Did last night never happen?"

Her eyes start to tear up as she sees that Kamina wasn't coming out. Hiding her face in her knees she begins to weep quietly, the tears streaming down her cheeks. "D-Damn it…Was it all really a dream? Does Kamina not even love me then…?"

"Hey Yoko, I'm back! Simon was totally-" Kamina calls out from a distance as he approaches her and stops as he sees her crying. Rushing over to her he kneels down beside her and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Hey hey…what's wrong? What is it Yoko?"

Slowly peeking from beneath her knees, Yoko sniffs and feels her lip quivering. "K-Kamina…last night…did w-we…?"

Blinking, Kamina gives her a look of confusion. "What about last night?"

The way Kamina asked suddenly made Yoko's heart sink. So it had been a dream. If he didn't know then it had to be a dream after all. She felt stupid for believing Kamina would actually love her.

But then Kamina suddenly kissed her lips softly and wiped her tears. "Look I don't know what's wrong but it's my job as your…boyfriend…to uh…make sure you're okay so…yeah." Shocked, Yoko stares at him wide eyed for a moment causing Kamina to give her a puzzled look. "W-What did I say something wrong…?"

"You idiot!" She mutters as she flings her arms around his neck and hugs him. The way she called him that however wasn't like before. This time she had said it with more passion and a hint of love. _So last night really did happen…I'm really glad…Kamina and I can finally be together…_

Her thoughts are interrupted as Kamina quickly scoops her up in his arms and grins. "Well might as well be of some use and carry you. Its my gentleman way of saying I love you" he says with a wink. Blushing, Yoko giggled and nuzzled his neck. "Oh Kamina…you're such an idiot…"

Then quickly she added very quietly, "But you're _my_ idiot…"


End file.
